


Where Where You?

by momo0231



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: All of this is through the rather creepy eyes of Kevin, I wrote this after listening to Parade Day, M/M, and I have no regrets, mild mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, just for a moment, a man. A man you all know, but are unsure if you actually love anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Where You?

Night Vale, Night Vale, Night Vale. See what has become of your city now. Isn’t it so much more pleasant? Isn’t it just wonderful? StrexCorp will do all it can to make this city so much better then everything you have ever seen. And what better what to do that than by making an example of what happens when you spread darkness and lies about the wonderful StrexCorp.

Imagine, just for a moment, a man. A man you all know, but are unsure if you actually love anymore. Where was he when you needed him? Where was he to gather the truth when you needed truth? This man who for so many years was loyal to this city and its residents. He commented on them, became obsessed with them, and became so…. Corrupted in his attempt to gain knowledge in what he thought was the truth.

Imagine that man because he is not the man he is going to be in just a few days.

He will be wiped, he will be shown the way to live. I know you love listening to me talk to you, Night Vale, but even I have to admit that there is something about that man’s voice that even I can’t replicate.

On a similar note, if you have seen the scientist named Carlos, you are to be cheerfully demanded to notify StrexCorp so that we can also let him see the truth.

Carlos the scientist, if you are listening I want to ask you something.

Where were you when your boyfriend was taken?

Where are you now?

I asked the man who was so loyal to you what he thought when he heard the name Carlos.

And do you know what he told me?

He told me that the name Carols made him very ill to think about, but he didn’t know anyone of that name.

Why are you still hiding?

Come and see the light.


End file.
